jake come home 2
by Wills Lover
Summary: well another one Jake is out of the hospitle and him and Miley get a suprise Miley is pregnant and what happens after their daughter is born and Jake has to go film in Egypt? R&R Enjoy


Mileys prov:

Jake and I were at Lilys.everything came back positive. Jake seemed a little Jumpy. I said "Jakey are you OK??" He said "Yeah fine love I am just supprized that we are going

to be parents and only after 3 months." I smiled sweetly and said "Hey Lils thanks for the test thing but Jake and I have to go." Lily said "OK bye." Jake and I left the house and I

said "Jakey I am Scared about being a new mother." Jake put his arm underneth my neck and turned my head twards him. He said "Aww Baby come on I am scared to...

please calm down Stress is bad and no stress is good." I said "I know baby." HE smiled and turned to the driver and said "To the stewerts house." I said "Jake we live at tthe

house he would know." He said "I know Baby I know." We got to the house and Jake and I went inside. My dad said "Miley Ray Stewert Ryan Where were you you and

Jake have school in the morning!" I said "I was with Jake we went to Lilys for something. God chill out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake said "Miley Stress is bad and..." "no stress is

good. I know Jake I now." I completed my dad said "Jake Miley what is going on??" I screamed my awnser "I am Pregnant dad just leave me alone." I ran upstairs and fell in

the bed and cried. I heard the bedroom door open and someone sat next to me who cooed my name so sweetly. Jakes voice said "Miley ssh ssh I am here." I turned my face

and said "Jake I am so sorry I didn't mean to run off like that. I mean My dad is the worst when it comes to mother-ly type things and I cannot tell him ANYTHING!!! Man I

hate when my dad helps me pick out the make up and stuff like that." Jake smiled and said "SSH Miley calm down It's OK. Miley listen I really think your dad has something to

tell you and I already know." I said "OH god." Robbie Ray came in and said "Miley I have found a women to become my new wife." I said "who?????" Robbie said "Well uh

Oliver's mom and oliver is going to live with us." I screamed in my pillow that Jake politly shoved in front of my faceas my dad left Jake said "MILEY STOP SCREAMING I

AM GETTING A MAJOR HEADACH." I stopped screaming and said "Sorry baby." Jake and I lied down and fell asleep.

IN THE MORNING Jakes prov:

I shocked Miley up and Helped her downstairs as we hopped into the car. When we got to the school we went to home room with Mr. Pandancki. Miley sat next to me

and leand her head on my shoulder. Mr. Pendancki came over and said "Excuse me????" Miley and I looked up and said "What???" Mr. Pandancki said "excuse me??" I said

"Is something wrong sir??" He said "Nothing really just look at the rules. What dose Rule number 1 say?" I looked over and said "Rule 1) no cuddling. But we aren't cuddling

she just has a headach let her be." he said "EXCUSE ME???? If her head is on your sholder it is considerd CUDDLING!!!!!!" I said "She has a headach. Leave her alone do

you not know who I am?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Mr. P said "Jake Ryan the Zombie slayer?" I grinned and said "Yeah.." he said "Sorry Uh you guys can always cuddle" Miley smiled and

said "Jakey???" I looked down at her and said "Yeah baby??" She smiled and said "darling I need you by my side." I smiled and said "I am in ALL your classes." She smiled

and gave me a hug. The bell rang and we scooted to gym with Mr. Sir. Jake went up to him and said "Mr. Sir?????" he said "Yeah this ain't no girl scoot camp." I said "OK. we

will get to our laps now." Miley grabbed my hand and shook her head. I said "Miley we can walk OK???" She smiled and said "OK Jake." We walked while the others jogged.

MIley smiled after the warm up Miley said "HEY LILY!!!!!!!!!" I smiled as Lily ran over to us and she said "Jake Miley how was last night?" MIley and LIly talked while I chit

chated with Oliver.

8 Months later (Kalie is Olivers mom. SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!) MIleys Prov:

Jake and I were going easy. Oliver and His mom were living with us. Oliver came over and said "Hey Miles?" I said "Yeah???" Jake came over and sat next to me. Oliver said

"Are you feeling OK?" I said "Yeah fine Oliver." Jake said "Miles are you sure your OK??" I said "Jake I just said I was fine. OK? Gosh." Jake said "Miles..." Oliver said

"Jake maybe you should leaver her alone for a little bit." Jake looked at me and said "No way!!!" I looked at him and said "Jake please just go do something in your office

please honey I might just go lie down in our room." with that i got up and went to our room. Jake sighed and said "Oliver wanna hang out tomarrow?????" Oliver said "sure." I

heard Jake cam up and opened our bedroom door. I said "Jake????" Jake sat next to me and put his hands on my shoulders and said "ssh it's me love it's me." I looked up and

smiled. I said "Jake I heard you asked Oliver to hang out tomarrow and that is when the baby is due." Jake said "Really??" I cluched my stomich and said "Jake?" Jake said "do

you need ot get to the doctors???????" I screamed "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake Helped me up and we went to th doctors and they said that I went into early labore. Jake

clutched my hand and I squeezed it. Jake was cooing my name so sweetly. I said "Jake please!!!!!!!!!" After I got threw labore and I had a baby girl. Jake smiled at me and said

"Miles what should we name her?" I smiled back and said "Rose. Rose Leslie Ryan." Jake said "alright." Jake and I took Rose home and the second we walked threw the door

Oliver, Kalie, and Robbie came over to us and said "awwwwwww can we hold her??" I looked at Jake and said "OK Donught boy first." I handed Rose to Oliver. Jack gently

Kissed my head and smiled. Then Kalie took Rose. I said "Jake please get me some water please I am already begging." Jake said "OK Miley I am on it." He came back with

my water. I gently kissed him and said "Thanks Baby." then Robbie took Rose next . Jake gripped my hand then Rose screamed her head and I walked over to her and picked

her up. Jake and I walked upstairs and put her in her crib (she had fallen asleep on the walk up). Jake smiled as patted a spot on the bed next to him for me to sit down. So I

sat down next to him and said "Jakey is something wrong???" Jake smiled and said "yeah a little. I um have to go filming in Egypt." I said "Jake please don't I mean Our

daughter... What if I need you What if Rose needs you???????" Jake said "Miley Would you just listen? OK Miley think I know you guys would need me. But what do I tell

my manager? 'oh I can't because Miley dosen't want me to'???" I said "It would be better then you nearly getting kiled again!!!!!" Jake froze. Then he said "Oh Miley is that

why you don't want me to go???? Miley The piolet was drunk I made sure he was fired we have a new one whom is 20 times smarter. You can atleast try him." I said "OK

Jake. But If you get hurt or killed I will cry. You should've seen me last time! I balled." Jake said "OH Miley SSH I know I know it all." I smiled as I lied down then I said "what

time do you have to go??" he said "I'll be gone by 5. I wake up at 4 that gives me an hour. I'll call you every day and every minute I'm on the plane I'll call the house phone. I

Love You." we silently fell asleep. 3 hours later Rose woke up and cried I got up and fed her then 2 minutes later I was still feeding Faith her bottle when I felt Jake gently kiss

me I turned and said "Your going??" he said "Yeah. I love you Miley I'll be back I promise. Bye." I said "call me." He smiled and said "I will. don't cry." He leand down and

kissed me for leaving. I looked down at Rose who had finnished her bottle and I put her in the crib and fell back asleep.

JAKES PROV:

I was on the plane and I was singing Jesus Take the wheel by Carrie Underwood

I was flying today on my way to Egypt

On a snow white day

Going to Egypt to film my new movie

Fifty miles to go and I was running low on faith and phone battery

It would been a long hard year

I had a lot on my mind and I didn't pay attention

I was going way to fast

Before I knew it I was Landing in egypt

I Heard Mileys voice singing a sweet song in my head

I didn't even have time to cry

I was sooo scared

I threw my hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hands

Cause I can't do this all on my own

I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

To save me from this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when I made it to the shoulder

And the car came to a stop

I cried when I thought of Miley I missed her Sooooo

And for the first time in a long time

I bowed her head to pray

I said I'm sorry for the way

I've been living my life

I know I've got to change

So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hands

Cause I can't do this all my own

I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

To save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel

Oh, I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

From this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

Oh, take it, take it from me

Oh, why, oh

Mileys Prov:

I had just talk to Jake like 2 seconds ago and my familey grew worried. I hadn't eaten science Jake left. then the phone rang.Robbie awnsered it and said "stewert resadence"

Jakes voice said "Is Miley home??" I grabbed the phone frome my dad and said "Hey baby." Jake chuckled and said "Miles!!!!! i am so sorry My phone died on me I am

useing the hottel one. OH Miley." I said "what?" Jake said "We are sending the plane back to get you and rose it will be there in 20 minutes privite jet say 'Steve Dehn sent it for

me' they sighn me in under an awsomed name." I squeeld and said "OK I'll bring ourr chargers and everything we need. Love ya see ya soon." I darted upstairs and packed my

stuff, some more of Jakes and then Roses stuff I looked on my dresser and grabbed my Nano Ipod and put it in my pures along with the chargers then I grabbed my neckless

that was my mothers. Then I got to the airport with Rose. I said "Hi Private Jet. Steve Dehn sent it for me." I went on and I sang I am leaving on a jet plane by Jewels

All my bags are packed

Im ready to go

Im standin here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

But the dawn is breakin

Its early morn

The taxis waitin

Hes blowin his horn

Already Im so lonesome

I could die

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that youll wait for me

Hold me like youll never let me go

Cause Im leavin on a jet plane

Dont know when Ill be back again

Oh guys, I hate to go

Theres so many times Ive let you down

So many times Ive played around

but I tell you now, they dont mean a thing

Every place I go, I think of you

Every song I sing, I sing for you

When I come back, Ill bring your wedding ring

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that youll wait for me

Hold me like youll never let me go

Cause Im leavin on a jet plane

Dont know when Ill be back again

Oh guys, I hate to go

Now the time has come to leave you

One more time

Let me kiss you

And close your eyes and

Ill be on my way

Dream about the days to come

When I wont have to leave alone

About the times, That I wont have to say

Oh, kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that youll wait for me

Hold me like youll never let me go

Cause Im leavin on a jet plane

Dont know when Ill be back again

Oh guys, I hate to go

But, Im leavin on a jet plane

Dont know when Ill be back again

Oh guys, I hate to go

And I'm Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a Jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

Leaving on a jet plane

I glanced over at Rose and cooed at her saying "Aww mommys baby girl" When I looked out the window I relized we were in Egypt and I got our stuff and waited with rose

hold close. I saw a man holding a sighn with my name on it and so I said "Hey. I am Miley Ryan." he turned to me and said "AH I am mister El Stupid and your husband told

me to come and get come your chariote awaits you. When we got to the hottel and I went to Jakes room and I still held Rose and carted our stuff up to his room. I knocked

and said "Jake Open up." Jake came to the door and opened it as I smiled and walked in. Jake said "Miley I am so glade you are here." I smiled and said "Me too." just then my

cell rang and I picked up and said "Hello????" My dad said "Miles I have good news" I said "Ma is pregnant?" he said "Yep." I squeeled and said "dad I just got to the hottel

and am verry tired I am going to go to bed call you later bye." and I hung up. Jake smiled and said "Here I'll help you unpack." I put up our moble crib and put rose in there. I

helped Jake unpakc and then let our cells charge. I fell on to our bed and sighed. Jake sat next to me and said "Whats wrong?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What do you think To be continued in my third chapeter Miley and Jake come home


End file.
